Kraag
Basic Info Name: Kraag Malan Race: BioMech Class: Gunslinger Feats: Self Preservation Ammo: 52 HP: 5 Background Kraag Malan was created not many decades after the Fall by a surviving pre-Fall robotics engineer from South Africa by the name of J’Kalu Malan, who at this point was one of the first Mutants. J'Kalu shabbily built him out of broken C-10 parts scattered around one of the bomb sites from the End War, describing Kraag as a “Frankenstein’s Monster” of robotics. J’Kalu taught Kraag about the history of their peoples. More specifically, he taught Kraag how the richer Humans built robots to be slaves and then left their poor to die on the surface during the War. Knowing of the former enslavement of his people and the classism that lead to the deformities of the Mutants, Kraag would find himself having a strong distaste for Humans when they eventually left the Vaults. J’Kalu was one of the founding members of the Temple of Cthulu, and believed very strongly that he was to appease Cthulu with the blood of nonbelievers. His intention in building Kraag was to experiment with the idea of rebuilding warrior mechs to slaughter nonbelievers en masse. After overhearing J’Kalu discuss this with the other founders of the Temple, Kraag fled, being a nonbeliever himself and feeling betrayed by his only father figure. Kraag spent a few years wandering about Kasm without much purpose, looting abandoned corpses and outposts along the way. He found himself to be a proficient marksman, largely due to the fact that he was built out of C-10s with no reprogramming. He soon began offering services as a gun for hire to Mutants. He tracked down and assassinated targets in exchange for money for the better part of 200 years, over time amassing a pretty decent collection of criminal contacts and becoming a relatively well-known and feared figure in Kasm. Among his first few contracts was the assassination of a slightly older J'Kalu, whom Kraag knew was dangerous to whatever civilization was left in the world. To this day, Kraag refuses to disclose what happened during this job. When the Vaults opened, Kraag decided to make a slight change to his career path. He began running with a small gang of like-minded BioMechs and Mutants that he had met throughout his career as a mercenary. Their goal was simple: profit at the expense of the slaver. They targeted Humans exclusively, organizing ambushes to rob and loot as many as possible. Over the next few decades, Kraag’s anti-Human pirate clan built up quite a fortune. However, during a rocky getaway, Kraag was shot off the back of the gang’s getaway truck and left for dead. Seeking refuge from a large group of very angry humans and feeling abandoned by his only friends, Kraag limped his way into Greyfell and decided to stay there, unsure of what to do next. But he was sure of one thing: this fall from grace would be the last. His empire was gone, but he would build a new one. He had done the dirty work and would not allow his status as a businessman and ruthless leader be lost. Themes Tidal Wave - Thee Oh Sees https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSwD_-kKcyI ''Inside Out - clipping. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBLPLDOzu2g Clint Eastwood - Gorillaz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXiEwDnFzrk Category:Character